Around again
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: In a new world, Syaoran encounters someone exciting. His travels are getting more and more different. Who is this hardened Sakura? Why were they destined to meet? (A few worlds, in mind.)


A white band covered her face, the ribbon flowed with grace. Her movements were a blur, the swing of her blade was beautiful and deadly mixed into one. Long boots, that reached just under her knee. Black, her outfit scarlet red. Gauntlets on either arm, black matching her boots.

The way she was dressed, betrayed the way she fought. She was a warrior, to be sure. Short brown hair, that was familiar. "Please! No! I'm begging you! Don't!" a man scurried back from her, his sword had long since been out of his hands

"Spare your life? Why?" she seemed humored, a small smile as she walked over to him. "Disarmed. You scurry away with cowardice. Moments before, if the situation were reversed. You'd have killed me, without hesitation. Why should I show mercy, compassion, and forgiveness?" she pointed her blade to his throat

"Please!" he repeated, backed against a wall, there was no way out of this.

Syaoran dashed forward, as her sword was about to connect, his stopped her from killing the man. "Oh thank you! Thank the Gods!" he quickly stood and ran away

"You interfered in his execution." she shook her head

"You were going to kill a man- who was defenseless. I won't let people commit evil acts in front of me." Syaoran stepped back from her

"You want to fight me?" she was humored "Alright. _Syaoran_." a kind smile, that gave a chill throughout his entire body. She looked eerily familiar, but this was the first time they'd met. And he was sure of that. A defensive stance, that was odd.

The way her blade faced him. She rose it behind her head, he held his, ready. "Give me your best shot, little wolf."

He dashed forward, slashing. Deflecting his hit, with relative ease. "Come on, you can't hurt me with something like that." she shook her head, with a small laugh

"I don't want to kill you." he admitted, as the fight continued. Every hit he tried to make, was stopped.

"Then stop fighting." she shrugged, that smile of hers held. "The 'innocent' man you saved, was a murdering rapist who would gladly do it again, you know. Perhaps, he'll die another day. But you stopped me, from ending his reign of terror. Any atrocious acts he commits from now on, will weigh your soul down."

"My soul.. isn't free of stain." Syaoran looked away, she somehow 'stared' at him through that blindfold of hers.

"I know." she sheathed her sword

"Seer." Fai commented, as he stepped between the pair

"Witch." she stared at Fai, with a smile

"You couldn't take her down?" Kurogane snorted "Half your size. Blind. Cocky. I'd have killed her with no problem."

"Liar." she teased, 'looking' at Kurogane. "You would have tried to strike me, multiple times. But if it came to the final blow, you wouldn't do it. Because you wouldn't want these two to think less of you. By murdering me." she shook her head

"Like hell." Kurogane kept his demeanor

"Ignore him. He's grumpy, and old. Why is it, you fought Syaoran?" Fai asked, observing her features. No doubt about it.

Syaoran stared at the girl, she pulled him somehow. It was odd. Alluring, like magic. "He stopped me from killing that wicked man. And I just explained his soul would pay for every sin that man commits."

"Syaoran's not evil!" Mokona argued, jumping out, she caught him.

"No. He's not evil." she agreed "The decisions he makes, aren't always the right ones, though."

That stung. He flinched, at what she said. "What choice did I have?" Syaoran asked, surprising himself

She 'looked' once more to him. "To let her die. For a moment of safety, you loosed damnation upon the stars. Nearly destroyed all realities. Created new entities that didn't exist. Stained your soul with evils you couldn't begin to understand." she walked over to him, 'looking' up at him

"I loved her. And I couldn't let her go." his hand balled into a fist at his side

"Love, is a chain. It shackles one to the heart, desiring anything to save your beloved. It confounds, destroys.. builds.. _love _is the ultimate weapon. You were manipulated by your love for this to happen. It wasn't your fault." she smiled fondly, a hand on his face

"Am I the _only _one seeing this!?" Kurogane grunted

"It makes sense." Fai shook his head, smiling as he stared at the pair

"How in the _hell _does it make sense?"

"Tomoyo. Your Princess Tomoyo possessed capabilities to reach others through dreams. She, is a _seer_. Prophetress. Whichever you want to call her. She can look into your past, and future. She's blind, but been awarded the 'sight' beyond what we see."

"Can you do it too?"

"...not like her. Think of it, like the memory books. She's like those books. A gift, and a curse..." he observed her smile, Syaoran's unease. But somehow, the comfort between the pair. He knew her identity, but he wouldn't tell.

"Damned wizard, always keeping things to yourself." Kurogane muttered

"You never _asked_." Fai folded his arms

"You didn't offer to tell me." Kurogane countered

"How did you know my name? My past..?" Syaoran asked

"Isn't that the question?" she asked, he continued to stare at her. So she elaborated further, taking her blindfold off. "My name, is..."

"_Sakura._" he stared at her, eyes wide as he grabbed her hand

She smiled further, "I know _you_, are _you_. Because I felt it, the pull you have."

The faded coloring of her 'emerald' eyes, they were a fairly light green. Sakura seemed to see just fine, despite not actually looking at him. "You pull me." he admitted "Why is that?" he thought aloud

"Our souls pull us together."

"Eh? Really?" Syaoran asked, with high curiosity

Sakura nodded "_You _are Syaoran, and I- am Sakura. Two hearts, that always connect. Always and forever, time and again.. we always find each other, don't we?" she too thought aloud

"We? This is the first time we've met." Syaoran blinked

"Sakura.. always meets Syaoran. Inevitably, we always fall in love."

"Where is the Syaoran in this world?" he was curious

"You all must be tired." she avoided the answer

"Not really." Kurogane shook his head, Fai nudged him

"I am." he nodded "If you have a place for us to stay, it would be much appreciated." he smiled

"I do." Sakura nodded, as she began walking "If you don't want to be left behind.." she turned her head, to 'look' back at them "I suggest you _follow me_."

The others followed her, she was quick and agile. Following her pace, proved to be a bit troublesome. "Welcome." she knocked on the large gate, the wooden doors opened. The others side-stepping pikes, and skulls. "They're with me." she said simply, before others could attack the group with her

"Thanks.." Syaoran sat cross legged, staring at her. He was curious, where the version of him was in this world. She said they were always together. But for that to be true, where was her Syaoran?

"Don't worry about trivial things. Syaoran, I'm not your responsibility." she smiled, patting him on the head. Retying her blindfold, "I have to go. But please, stay at your leisure. No harm will come to you in this camp. I have to meet someone.." she quickly left

"I'm going after her." Syaoran stood up

"Be careful." Fai nodded

"I will." Syaoran left, quickly to follow her.

"Won't she find out he's tracking her? Blind. She'll be able to hear him. Seer. She can see him." Kurogane shook his head

"She can't see everything." Fai shook his head

* * *

"You let him go, how foolish of you, Sakura." he shook his head, swords clanging. That's all Syaoran heard, as he stalked from the trees.

"Call it 'divine intervention'. I should have cut his tongue out. As penance." Sakura smiled

Syaoran was getting closer, the clangs were getting louder. "You and your ways of retribution. Stupid girl, if you get killed for these actions, what then? Will your sense of 'honor' protect you?"

"I don't need protection. If I die-" he hit the sword out of her hands "I die."

"Cynical." he voiced his disdain, sword tip under her chin, she oddly didn't seem to be afraid.

"Not cynical. When one can peek into the past, and future of another. You begin to think of inevitable. Such as my death, I can't live forever."

Syaoran couldn't make out the other person, it was too dark. He was covered fairly well, the moonlight didn't shine on him.

"No. But why die, before your 'rightful time'?" he was humored

"In order for that to happen, you'd need to kill me."

"I heard you found strangers. Welcomed them into your camp. And _one _in particular, received a fair amount of 'kindness' from you." was that, a hint of jealousy?

"He looked like someone I know. His soul calls out to me."

"Is that so? Last I checked, you spoke of 'souls' 'calling' out between us." he stepped forward, Syaoran stared in surprise. The attacker, was essentially. Him, of this world. A scar on the side of his face. Amber eyes. Chocolate brown, messy hair.

"Are you pouting?" Sakura laughed lightly "I know you feel it. I know what you seek. Your desires."

"If you know everything, then why go through this moment, with me? Your mortal enemy?"

"Because. You have the other half of my soul." she said simply

Syaoran stared, wide-eyed at the pair. Half of her soul?

"Explain." he didn't ask, and he wasn't going to wait for an explanation.

"There's a legend. That everyone used to have 2 heads.. and four legs. Until one day, the skies erupted with thunder. It struck people, in two. From that point on, everyone had.. one head. 2 legs. And were left with sadness, because they, were missing their other half. That last half of their soul."

"And you say, I have your missing half. And you mine?" Syaoran asked, looking down at the girl, cupping her chin as he made her 'look' up at him.

"Incomplete while we're apart. Together, we fill in the missing parts of ourselves."

Syaoran smiled, and shook his head. "This scar.. I earned from you. Who claims your 'love'."

"You claimed my eyesight. I claimed your outward 'beauty'. I couldn't look upon you, anymore. But I left my mark upon you."

"You claimed me?" he chuckled, "Is that it? You stake claim on me?"

Syaoran watched from the trees, this was odd.

"I love you." she said simply

"Is that right?"

Sakura nodded, he leaned down. And kissed her. "But we, are on opposite ends. This would never end well."

"One of us would need to swap sides, or both would need to be unified." Sakura sighed softly

"I wouldn't dare let anyone strike you down. To fight you, is my privilege alone."

"You claim me, back?" she smiled

"You're a worthy adversary. And we will meet on the battlefield. We're being watched." he whispered lightly

"You just noticed?"

"You _knew_?" it didn't surprise him, she knew. "What if my _men _saw this!?" he hissed

"It isn't one of your men."

"Then it's _yours_!"

"No." she shook her head "Neutral."

"One of your new 'friends', Sakura? You let yourself be followed, why?" he narrowed his eyes

"He followed of his own volition."

"Why did you _let _him come here?" he repeated

"Because.." she smiled, taking a step back "He looks like someone I love, and his soul calls out to me. He probably came, to make sure I was safe. He has a beautiful heart, his looks aren't bad, either." she joked lightly

"So you like him." he said blandly, rolling his eyes

"He's an interesting person, and yes. We could be friends. Syaoran, you can come out, now. If you'd like."

"I'm standing right here." he folded his arms, shaking his head at the girl

"Not you." Sakura sighed, _boys_.

"Sorry, I- just wanted to make sure you'd be okay.." Syaoran landed nimbly on his feet, walking over from behind Sakura

"Aren't I the lucky girl. I've got such a nice protector." Sakura smiled, 'looking' his way

"What sorcery is this?" Syaoran stared at the other, that looked identical to him. Clothing was odd, and different.

"Doppelganger. Too hard to explain. Tomorrow, it is, _then_?" Sakura asked, waiting for confirmation

"Tomorrow, warrior Princess." he nodded, before leaving

"Warrior Princess?" Syaoran blinked at her title

"One doesn't earn that title lightly. My father, is.. nevermind. Thank you, for coming."

"What did he mean, by 'tomorrow'?" Syaoran asked, curious

"Tomorrow, we fight to the death." she said almost serenely

"What? Why!?"

"He's from the other camp, and his father wants it. So does mine. To see who's 'superior' a war is tomorrow."

"But- what if one of you kills the other? I thought you said-"

"I know." she cut him off, continuing to smile. "It's a sad thing, when the one you love- and the one you are supposed to hate most in the world are on the opposite side of things. Is this choice familiar, Syaoran? To allow the one you love, to die? Or live, without you?"

Syaoran shuddered, it was eerily familiar. "But this is reversed.. the situation is different. That is, I mean.. what are you going to do?"

"To kill him, or let myself be slain. They aren't ideal options."

"There has to be a way, around all of this!" he protested

"There is, if someone demanded the challenge."

"Challenge?"

"A royal challenge, is one that must be honored. A fight to the death, if they won against me. They could take my place. They- or a champion of theirs could challenge me. But then, if they chose to kill me. It would be a moot point."

"What happens, can someone _not _die during this?"

"It depends on the challenger." she thought it over "It must be honored. All in the camp would witness it. Choice of weapons goes to the challenger. Until one submits or dies, it doesn't end."

"I see..." Syaoran sighed, "Is there really _no _other way?"

"No."

"But-"

"Get some rest, warrior." Sakura put her finger to his lips "It's a busy day tomorrow, and don't worry. It'll all work out, somehow."

"Did you see the fu-"

"Seeing the future, is a very difficult thing to interpret. What seems set in stone, isn't always clear. And the path is murky."

Syaoran wanted to say more, but she seemed set on the fact that he go to sleep. He sighed, going back inside the tavern. Seeing Fai and Kurogane there, he set out in explanation of everything.

"She's crazy." Kurogane mused

"Not crazy, just insightful." Fai corrected

"Insight? She's willing to _die _for him."

"We would all gladly die for the ones we love." Fai objected

"I don't know what to do.." Syaoran admitted

"Follow your heart." Fai said simply

Syaoran nodded, laying down. He'd sleep it off, think of some sort of plan.

"Don't make my troubles yours, Syaoran. Challenging me, tomorrow, nothing good will come of it. My burdens shouldn't be yours to bare. You have a radiant heart, but if you won- would you kill him, in my stead? No. I couldn't let that happen." Sakura sighed softly 'looking' to the moon

"Do your best, to defeat me. And I'll do the same, don't hold back- at all." she didn't know the outcome, only that he would challenge her. Blood seeped from beneath her blindfold, the downside of visions. Was 'tears' of blood, she wiped them away. Tomorrow, then.

* * *

"Princess Sakura, I _demand _the challenge." Syaoran stared at her, determination in his eyes

"On what grounds, do you challenge me?" Sakura asked, humored by this

"To prevent as much bloodshed as possible."

"And if I refuse?"

"The royal challenge must be honored."

"_Only _if the challenge is given by one of royal blood. You have no ties to the royal family." she stood, jumping from her throne, to stand before him

"Are you scared?" Syaoran asked, trying to tempt her into it

"Not in the slightest. We've done this dance before." others began to group around them, "I _accept _the challenge!" she lifted her sword, as they cried with delight "Choose your weapon."


End file.
